Dan Moroboshi
is the protagonist in the Ultraseven TV Series. Characteristics Pending History Ultraseven He appeared as the main character of Ultraseven and the human form of the titular Ultra. His codename to the Space Garrison was "Agent 340" but was christened Ultra Seven by the humans. Each member of the Ultra Garrison was codenamed Ultra One to Six, with Dan being the sixth member his true form was seen as an unofficial Seventh member of the team. Dan hails from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78, the same planet as Ultraman. Originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits Earth and it captivates him. On his first day he saves the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly falls to his death while saving a fellow climber. Instead of merging with him, as Ultraman did with Science Patrolman Shin Hayata, 340 morphs himself into a duplicate of the unconscious Jiro. However, he names himself Dan Moroboshi to avoid confusion. A kind and cheerful young man, Dan assisted the Ultra Garrison in finding a way to detect Alien Cool's invisible ships, earning his place in the Ultra Garrison, since then he has fought for the Earth and its people at times facing moral dilemas, and at times he is left pondering the morality of his actions, such as when the Ultra Garrison destroyed an underwater city seemingly inhabited by the Earth's original inhabitants that humanity force underwater, simply because it was deduced as the origin point of a monster they had faced. Eventually Dan noticed that his Ultra Powers were fading, this was coinciding with his injuries pilling up. It is then that his mentor and superior appeared to him telling him that he needed to return to the Land of Light to heal. When he refused his superior placed a mental lock in Dan's mind preventing him from using the Ultra Eye. When facing the Goth Aliens and Pandon, Dan found a way around the mental block to save his friends. Though he saved his friends saved the one the aliens took, Seven was trounced by the Goth monster and barely defeated it. Back in human form, Dan was found bleeding and heavily injured and taken back to the base for medical treatment. Upon awaking Dan snuck out of the base and traveled seeing on the news that Goth Aliens had attacked every major city on the planet. Heading to an abandoned where house Dan attempted to transform again despite a final warning from his superior, it was then Anne Yuri had arrived, having been worried for Dan's safety. It was then Dan revealed his secrets to her, his true nature and origins and to Anne, it didn't matter and still had her feelings for Dan. Transforming one last time Seven rescued the kidnapped team member and destroyed the Aliens and their base. However he still had to deal with a now cyborg Pandon. Barely holding his own, Seven was saved by the assistance of his human allies allowing him to decapitate the Goth monster. His battle finished and the sun rising, Seven flew off to his homeworld knowing the Earth would be safe. The Return of Ultraman As Ultraman Jack was having difficulty with an alien threat, Seven appeared to him and gave the Ultra Bracelet which he would use a great deal during his stay on earth Some time later, after his defeat by Alien Nackle and his bodyguard monster Black King, the Ultra was hoisted away from the Earth via two Nackle Ships. There in the depths of space his two predecessors Ultraman and Ultraseven appeared, briefly meeting in human form/host, the two comrades in arms greeted each other before transforming and freeing their fellow of the Land of Light. Afterwards they transformed back into human form and wished Hideki and Jack luck on Earth as they were needed elsewhere amongst the stars. Ultraman Taro Though Dan did not appear at first, Seven arrived on the Earth to help his cousin Taro, take the Tortoise family leave the Earth, Seven personally escorted the three to another planet where they could live in peace. In episodes 33 & 34 he returns in human form with Shin Hayata, Hideki Go & Seiji Hokuto. The group gathered for a celebrative barbecue with Taro and Zoffy in human hosts. Unfortunately the Ultra Brothers' celebration was interrupted by Alien Temperor. For a time the Ultras switched hosts. Eventually they transformed and defeated the evil invader and returned home. Ultraman Leo In this Series Dan as Ultraseven returned to battle Alien Magma and his bodyguards the Gillas brothers. While holding his own in battle against them he was eventually overpowered but saved by the arrival of Ultraman Leo. By the end of the battle, Seven's leg was injured, meaning Dan's was as well for most of the series. Also Magma and his two monsters had escaped after the battle and an entire city was left partially submerged. After the fight Dan met Gen Ohtori, the human form of Ultraman Leo who he introduced to M.A.C where he served as the captain. When the three beasts returned Dan watched on the sidelines helping the other Ultra with his Ultra willpower, allowing him to vanquish the twin monsters, although the alien escaped. Dan would serve as Gen's mentor, training him hard when ever he was defeated but his sometimes brutal training allowed the young warrior to vanquish hs opponents and reach a new level of skill each time. Eventually when Silver Bloome attacked M.A.C, Dan was believed Dead for the rest of the series but reappeared near the end having had Ultraman Jack carry the Ultra Eyes back to the Land of Light for repairs he regained access to his true form. In episode 40 he got his new look and a mustache. Dan's last appearance in the series was as Ultraseven when he invited Leo to the Land of Light and fly back to space. Heisei Ultra Seven NOTE: The story contents of this section are not in the main canon Ultraseven Solar Energy Operation - 1994 Thirty years after he battle with Pandon, Seven fell to Earth in what could only BE called a coma, held at a secure facility the giant of light was watched over by the Ultra Garrison, now lead by his friend Shigeru Furuhashi. Meanwhile Alliens from the Planet Pitt plotted and schemed on Earth. Eventually they sent their weapon Eleking to kill the slumbering guardian, though they succeeded in destroying the facility, they failed to realize when they left that Seven was still alive. Roused from his slumber he stood up and gathered sunlight to refuel himself, and then went of to battle the Aliens stopping the weapon with help from the Earthlings' new solar weapon and rescuing a hostage in the process of destroying the invaders. With that done Seven returned to space. Ultraseven From Earth Forever - 1998 Later on Seven fought and defeated a native of the planet Metron who was targeting Earth, defeating him in space. Knowing of his children's plans he returned to Earth to stop them, again as Dan Moroboshi. Appearing seemingly as mirage to the Ultra garrison member, Dan made his full appearance when they raided the base of the two metron siblings, holding them of while the Ultra Garrison rescued a human researcher important to their plans. All three aliens transformed with Seven defeating the daughter while the son took on giant form and called his pet Dinosaur (the name of the creature). Seven fought the two and was holding his own until Metron used his device to cover the sky with clouds, cutting seven of from the sun and weakening. It seemed Metron would have his revenge until Shigeru came in the UltraHawk and cleared the skies for him allowing the Ultra Crusader to vanquish the evil pair. Ultraseven 98 He apperared once again in Ultraseven 98. During this time he traveled across Earth as a drifter. When the need arose for him to assist the new Ultra Garrison he would often hold young Member Kazimori in capsule form and take on his appearance. His old friend Furuhashi was now a high ranking member of the TDF (Terrestrial Defense Force), the world wide organization that funded all the Showa era defense teams. The Ultra Garrison had new members and a new captain. Ultraseven 99 Later on Seven again visited the Earth,. Seven arrived on the Lunar base to find it destroyed and his friend dying, seeking the culprit he followed Alien Valkyrie to Earth determined to bring the villain to justice. Seven eventually tracked the villain to a desert where the new Ultra Garrison was also tracking the alien, however the evil alien had the power to posses humans. Dan eventually came across the new Ultra Garrison who were not acquitted with the knowledge of his human form, and thanks to Valkyrie posse sing one of their number they mistook him for an alien forcing Dan to knock them out. The possessed human escaped and at his own encouragement Dan shot the boy fatally wounding him. Valkyrie left his host and an attempted to posses the only possible host nearby, Dan, but possessing an Ultra even in human form was beyond his abilities and so the alien was forced out of the shadows and showed it true disgusting visage at giant size. Dan transformed and the two battle with the tide turning against Seven when the alien clouded the sky. Eventually Seven pulled through and finished of the creature with his Wide Shot. His friend avenged Seven returned to human size and checked on the young man who was dying Masaki Kazimori, to save his life Seven concealed himself with Kazimori much the same way Ultraman did with Hayata but because he had a human form already, when Seven took control the boy morphed into Dan Moroboshi and vice versa. Ultraseven Evolution Although Seven remerges with Kazimori Dan does not make a reappearance as Kazimori and Seven undergo a deeper merger than before, to the point that Seven now speaks with the young man's voice. However Dan's actor is the narrator of this series. Ultraman Mebius Dan appeared riding a horse after Glozam had defeated Mebius and left him frozen to a damn. He talks to and comforts Konomi saying that Ultras in past suffered defeats but their human allies always saved them. He also allowed Konomi to sense Mirai's thought revealing he was alive and giving back her hope. When Konomi and Marina attempted to save Mebius Dan transformed to help them. He and Mebius teamed up against the ice giant and their attack left him open to being destroyed by Konomi. Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Ultraseven assumed his human form as Dan Moroboshi after the defeat of Yapool and U-Killersaurus. He ran a ranch for the next 20 years, eventually coming out of hiding and revealing himself to Mirai Hibino with the other Ultra Brothers. After Alien Nackle and Alien Guts captured Ultraman Mebius, Seiji Hokuto convinced him and the other brothers to assume their Ultra forms. After the defeat of Yapool, Dan resumed his life on Earth. Ultraseven X Dan appeared at the very end of the series, after he had separated from Jin and the evil invaders of his world were vanquished, Seven returned to his home dimension. There as Dan, he met his love Anne, who was waiting for him at the lakeside. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Like the other first four Ultra Brothers, Dan as an alternate version of himself married to an alternate version of Anne. The two own a Hawaiian themed restaurant which is frequented by the other couples (consisting of the other three ultra brothers and their wives) and Daigo, Gamu, Asuka and their own children. Later on as Tiga, Gaia and Dyna faced Giga Chimera, Dan, like the others, is encouraged by his wife to 'remember' his days of fighting for the Earth and acquires the Ultra Eye. The four Ultra Brothers free the previously petrified Mebius and all eight Ultras defeat the Giga Chimera ad the Dark Wizard before returning to their loved ones in human form. Dan and Anne also accompany the others to the Land of Light. It should be noted that this film seems to imply that these versions of Dan and the other Ultra Brothers were the Aliens of the Ultra Star, who may have inspired the Ultra Series TV shows with their actions, but after living on Earth for so long that they almost forgot about their origins. This is supported when the four moved at super human speeds to save a group of children before their transformations at the end of the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie During the battle against Ultraman Belial, Seven joined Zoffy and Ultraman after the first wave of warriors protecting the Plasma Spark were defeated. The three fought the evil Ultra on the side of the Plasma Spark Tower but Seven and Ultraman were both defeated followed shortly by Zoffy. When the Land of Light was frozen only Seven and Ultraman were able to protect themselves from the wave of frost that swept over the planet. They telepathically communed with Mobius to go and find Rei. When Rei and Mirai returned to the Land of Light Dan and Hayata rescued the pair from Alien Shaplay and his trio of monsters, driving off the Alien and destroying his beasts with Agira, Windam and Miclas. Later Dan Mirai and Hayata would finish of the evil Alien before taking the last of the Light protected by Ultraman Taro. Together the three Ultras and Rei went after Belial in the Monster Graveyard. There they battled Belial's hundred monster army. Ultraman Saga As with Hayata, Hideki, Seiji and Gen, Dan appears among the shining halls of the Land of Light as an Avatar of Seven's voice. Seven's/Dan's introduction in the movie is the exact moment he noticed that his son had travelled to another Universe. With the appearance of the other Ultra Brothers the question is raised, if Zero's universe hopping was in any way related to the multiversal threat they had detected. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other mulitverses at any time. In a deleted seen the Dan and the other Ultra Brothers transformed and flew to the alternate Earth to assist Ultraman Saga against Hyper Zetton and the monster weapon army Alien bat had unleashed. Seven faced off against his old nemesis Pandon and would defeated him easily for the first time using the Eye Slugger (which is ironic given that Pandon was notorious for catching it). Powers and Abilities *Ultra Senses: Dan being an Ultra in human form has beyond human senses, the most common example of this is when his eyes flash and he sees through objects *Ultra Willpower: Dan can use this telekinetic powers in human form like any Ultra *Telepathy: Dan can communicate telepathically with any sentient life form *Enhanced Strength and Agility: Even in old age, Dan has demonstrated exceptional perhaps beyond human fighting ability. During his stay on Earth, Dan could out perform his fellow Ultra Guard members, his body was also immune or at least resistant to several alien abilities and/or technologies. *Alien Knowledge: Being that he was tasked with mapping galaxies Dan has a great deal of knowledge about various alien species, several times his familiarity with alien objects clued him in to the nefarious deeds of evil space goers. MoroboshiClairvoyance.png|Ultra Senses Ultra Psychokinesis .jpg|Ultra Willpower Trivia * In the Cinar dub of Ultra Seven, Dan is dubbed by Canadian voice actor Rob Roy. * Dan is the first instance of an Ultra taking on a human form as opposed to a human host. * Dan is the first protagonist to visit another planet outside the solar system. * Dan is the first protagonist to have 'civilian powers' that is, special abilities outside of his transformed state. * Aside from Dan Moroboshi, the only role that Kohji Moritsugu played was Jiro Satsuma, the young mountain climber whose appearance is the basis of Dan in episode 17. In Ultraman Leo, Kohji was supposed to portray a character named Tetsutaro Kawakami, MAC's captain and Gen Ohtori's mentor, as well as the only human character to be aware of Gen's alter ego as Ultraman Leo. However, Kohji refused the role, fearing that people would mistake him for Dan. Gallery Dan_Moroboshi_first.png|Ultraseven's first time as Dan Moroboshi First Moroboshi.png Untitled20150712220318.png|Dan stops Shigeru Furuhashi and Soga on their mission. THIS JERK.png First Moroboshi I.png LOOK AT THIS JIJREAS.png ROTTER.png it looks good in action but bad in a cap.png|Dan's eyes flashing Dan Moroboshi I.png Dan_at_the_dock.png Dan Moroboshi II.png Dan Moroboshi cold.png|Dan suffering in a cold climate. Dan Moroboshi B A.png Untitled.png|Hideki with Shin & Dan Dan_Moroboshi_leo.png|Moroboshi in Ultraman Leo Dan Moroboshi leo II.png 0801.jpg|Kotaro with Shin, Dan, Hideki, & Seiji Ad21c9652bd8eebf1091cda7195c384b8a8f8652.40.2.9.2.jpeg 123399976685816131413 L3920.jpg L1305.jpg jerk.png dan and gen stare at each other.png personal space dan.png dan is wrecked.png dan and gen.png they ship.png dan is recked.png dan is done.png utterly done.png look at them at it.png clutches chest.png sooo i acant.png love story.png driving car thing.png get wasted dan.png suffer now.png poor dan.png hes broken.png face to face.png dan's silent suffering is so good.png mind battle.png dan.....png gen holds him.png no you are not fine you are a wreck.png poor thing but good.png oh my this is sad.png dan morobosh isuffers.png dan moroboshi i npain.png rekt dan.png this picture is cool and there's a girl fighting.png Untitled20151220223253.png Untitled20151220223736.png Untitled20151220223758.png Untitled20151220225651.png Mustache.png Category:Templates Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Human Forms Category:Leaders Category:Ultra Garrison Members Category:MAC members Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Return of Ultraman Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultraseven X Characters